Soul x Mizuki
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey Otakus and Soul Eater fans out there.. Angel-Chan here and this story took forever to do and a long time to finish. Will soul confess his love to his sister Mizuki...well half sister anyway, Hope you like it. :3


**Hey otakus it's been a while since i did a story and don't worry I haven't forgot the Fullmetal Alchemist story I hope you like it.**

(Mizuki P.O.V.)

I looked up at him with disappointed eyes and started talking. "Well a guy I like a lot keeps ignoring me and completely disregarding my feelings for him, He act as though he has no idea that I even have any feelings for him, even though I've spelled it out to him a hundred times" I said nervously talking at the speed of light. (It was difficult because it I was actually about Soul. But getting advice from him would probably work than someone else.) Soul pulled back a little by little with a disappointed look in his eyes as he turned away.

(Soul P.O.V.)

Of course because she was the one to talk! This is a perfect example of why we could never be anything than friends I was the one who was trying to get my feeling across to her and seemed like a slap in the face when she brought something like this. Had she been that thick or not have notice of how I felt about her, or just not interested Sometimes she acted as though I was Tsubaki or one of her girly troubles as though as I really know how to handle it. Nothing like this ever come up before though (of course this is what I get for making her tell me something she didn't want to) I would have much rather she be worked about Black*Star. It would have been much easier to handle than course; if I didn't reply soon she'd know something was wrong so I summoned all the courage I had to give her the best advice to make her happy even if it was with another guy.

"Mizuki listen if you really like him you will stay by him no matter what. Even if he's a blockhead and don't tell you like him, you should keep trying if he's right for you, he like you too despite your lack of height a few seconds after saying that I found myself on the middle of the floor with a circular shape in the middle of my face since she had the energy to hit me I know she was all right. I got up and look a seat next to her as I was before and continued from where I left off. "Don't get mad and when the time is right just tell him how you fell" I said in an admirably tone.

"Easier said than done" Mizuki said turning away clearly mad. "Soul I love you she said timidly. "I know what you're going through I've been trying to tell a girl how I felt but she didn't understand I came really close to telling her my feelings but I founded she like someone else. (It was rather awkward because after all I was speaking about Mizuki and our relationship with each other.) So don't give up because I know how tempting it can be and just keeping going after him and always know who ever you ed up will be a lucky guy" he said shyly "And of course I'll be extremely jealous of him" finished silently. I gave her a quick hug and said "I'll make breakfast so just think about it okay?" In a hushed tone wiping off the tears about to pour down her cheek with the tip of my finger.

I strode across the floor and gave her one fast huge one last wave as I left her room. I rushed to the couch where I instantly collapsed my body laying in heap my face growing pink with a bit an embarrassment "whoever you end up with will be a lucky guy?" What was he thinking when he said that? My facial expression turned grin remembering the main point to the whole conversation in the first place. How-When?-Why? As far I knew Mizuki hadn't like anyone ever! I had been planning to confess my feelings a little after breakfast but I couldn't now, now could I? It took all my energy to keep an even tone while talking with her, and I only had enough left to tear from pouring down his cheeks.

(Mizuki P.O.V.)

I let out another burst to tears Soul did the exact opposite of what I hope for. The tone he gave me was like a brother or good friend but nothing but nothing more no hint of jealousy was in his voice, and no hesitance either. Not only did he not care that I love an unknown person he had given me advice to stay with him no matter what. But there was more still he said he was in the situation as me. I burst into more tears just thinking about it. It might turn out right though so even Soul bad intentionally given me the advice for someone else. I would follow it and stay beside him. I didn't want to think about it anymore grudgingly I swing my feet off the edge of the bed and stood up. I changed out my pajamas into a black button up shirt and where my causal blue skirt with my yin yang necklace. Then I advance into the kitchen down the hall. I found Soul cooking scramble eggs and bacon my favorite.

I took another step toward him when I heard a loud crack and felt my leg twist with pain. I let out a shriek and collapsed to ground to the ground realizing my foot had fallen through the floor board. Soul pulled the food off the stove and rushed toward me helping me into a sitting position. "I'm fine I fell through the floor board. I'll get some ice" I started by letting out another yelp as I tried putting weight on it. "Come on don't be so hasty and just let me help" Soul said worriedly. He tucked an arm under my knees and the other arm a little below my two shoulder blades. "Soul what are you..." I started. "We have to get you to the school nurse even though it's the weekend she should be there" he said letting out a sigh. "Soul I'm fine just put me down" I started awkwardly I was now half heartily pounding my fists on his chest. "Come on Soul set me down, set me down" I pleaded. "Mizuki if you don't have someone look at your leg it could get worse" Soul said coolly. He carried me bridal-style out of the apartment and over his black motorcycle.

Casually he laid in the front seat position and he took the back. I felt rather awesome but a little curious. Soul had always taken the front seat why did have me sit in the front? Would it be to make sure I didn't fall off? Probably. He scooted behind me reaching his arm around me placing them on the handles, and I began blushing realizing his closeness. He started his motorcycle and drove away from the apartment.

After a ten minutes' drive we arrived at a white building with a few cream under stone. "This is it" Soul said wearily, he got off first and picked me up again in the same way he had before and took me to the nurse's office. He walked up to the door, and I knocked for him. A nice young lady answered the door and mentioned us to proceed into the room. She led us to a bed in the far back comer that was surrounded by three or four sets of bright white curtains. "I apologized all the bed were broken by some youngster with bright blue hair who resisted treatment about a week ago so in the end we had to send him early to rest." The nurse said apologetically. Soul and I looked at the other beds terrible state just before we walked through the wall of curtains and rolled our eyes saying "Black*Star" simultaneously remembering that the nurse had sent him home earlier expected.

Soul and I both came to the conclusion they sent him home because the nurse needed him gone not because her was healed. He started to lay me down when I got lonesome feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Wait Soul doesn't go yet" I pleaded silently only barely stopping me from blurting it out loud. I suddenly realized how confronting it had been laying in his arms this whole time. While all these feelings and thoughts rushed through me, I didn't realized that Soul had already left the barrier of curtains.

Then the nurse placed a hand on my ankle and I winced at the twinge of pain that shot through my leg. She continued to give me a brief examination, and let me all alone I only waited about two minutes before hearing the nurse tell soul the news. "Mizuki-ankle-okay-two days-go ahead." I could hear a few words from the nurse but thankfully the conversation didn't last too long and I wasn't force to strain my ears too much. Just then soul entered through the wall of curtains "hmm..." He said in a dearie tone trying to make it sound as though it were a greeting.

He walked towards me and sat on the edge of my bed facing me. "So?" I started. "What's the deal?" He didn't even turn around when he replied. "You'll be good for walking in about two days" shot a surprising glance at me if he was thinking. "Damn she can tell?" he quickly glanced away once again but said nothing. "Soul comes just tell me I promise I'll listen" I said in an encouraging tone. As I spoke soul slowly turned to face me bit by bit. He stared at me with what seemed to at the moment to be love in his eyes? No I was just imagining it, I am sure.

"Mizuki what I'm about to say is well really an epic fail" he said hesitatingly turning back the other way again. "I don't mind I've never been the one to really judge people how epic they are" I replied sighing inwardly when bringing us right back to square one. I was simply urging him to tell me already. "We'll...Mizuki I'm really sorry" he started though I had no clue to where he was taking this after he'd done for me today, he continued. "You really are amazing putting up with all my crap for this long. And after all the names I called you and insults I said, you as my Miester longer than anyone else possibly could have in your shoes I never told you this but I had six other Miester before you who couldn't even spend a whole day with me before leaving. And after seeing how useless I most of the time you didn't give up on me, and you made in a death scythe which I thought for sure would be impossible" He said instantly letting a small knowing smile cross his face. "And you know everything I made fun of you, I really admired you, having that much concentration and perseverance all your studies and having a strong revise to become stronger. I mean I could never get half of the stuff done that you do. And when I first met you, you know I loved ever thing about you I still do Mizuki, quick and all even your height" I started to blush at what he said. (But that was over pretty quick as mentioned my height.) Holding back the urge to him with my fists I muttered out heatedly. "Soul why the hell do you give a fuck about this junk all of a sudden? If you're trying to tell me something just say it don't go on about we both know you know care about..."

"I do care Mizuki" He almost whispered. I started at him blankly. "Oh really Soul then why haven't you ever mentioned it in the past huh" I said even louder than before growling anger and feeling hurt for an unknown reason.

"Before I never realized that I lo..." He started to broke his sentence. I glared at him assuming he was trying to come up with an excuse. "Soul doesn't talk crap like that again...It hurts to hear you say that when you don't mean it..." He raised his voice ever so slightly and said "Mizuki I mean it, I love how you always play with your bangs when you sing pay phone when your parents abandoned you, how whenever you see kid in his symmetry mode you always straighten yourself up so he doesn't go after you next, how..." He was about to continue but I cut him off not wanting to hear anymore lies. "SHUT UP! Just stop" I bellowed back ignoring the subtitle message he was trying to get across... "You're just saying that you and every other guy I've ever met! You jerk just say stuff like that to get the hell you want" I screamed with two single tears well up at the corner of my eyes. "So tell me soul thinking back to all the insults and pranks when you never thought about my feelings how it is possibly could have meant that!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" He yelled out surprising both of us.

"..."

"..."

I sat there my eyes fixed trying to get what he said to actually sink in when after seconds of absolute silence it clicked. "I love you is that what he said Soul you don't mean that..." I started, my eyes narrowing. "Yes I do Mizuki I've been in love with you since us but I've been denying it until a month ago. I've been trying to tell you but every time I do something else comes up!" "No you don't so stop lying you're just..." But the rest of the sentence was drowned out by Soul's lips. Pressing together. Soul had leaned in and kissed me, he his hand cupped mu checks and hold me hold me close keeping me quiet (And it was working alright.) his lips swayed and pushed against mine making my cheeks turn pink to scarlet in a mere second. His eyes were closed and I could tell that was asking for a big chance of doing this. (There was now a 0.06% chance of a falcon punch) He lessens his grip and pulled his lips away from mine. Then sudden absence almost made me lean in toward him to continued it but I stayed.

"Now you believe me?" He whispered softly to me. "y-yes" I whimpered lightly my cheeks redden to their extent. "Soul I love you" he smiled down at me for a moment and our light brown and crimson red gazed connected and we understand each other completely. Another whole conversation passed, but our mouth stayed hut, our eyes said everything, his lips undulated back and forth but didn't leave mine. His tongue gently ran along my bottom lip requesting access to the inside of my mouth and I eagerly remitted him to. It felt slightly awkward, I enjoyed it all the same his hands found a position on either side of my hips supporting his upper-half. He kneels on one knee while the other laid limply off my bed. My hand just laid lifelessly on my sheets letting Soul do what he pleases at the moment without getting in his way.

We finally had to break apart two minutes late because we need to breath both of ours eyes met once again, our cheeks blushing. We stared into each other eyes panting in and out. The longer I stared in his red rose crimson eyes, the more lost I became in the magnified gaze he was giving me. Our lips touched again after catching a bit our breath. As we continued to kiss the pillow that I was lying on was slowly slipping from it propped up position slouched position but not quite lying down. As it slid even farther, Soul made our kiss deeper and deeper until it could advance no further. Soul straddles his leg across my waist, his knees on either side of me. He leaned down toward me and our chest pressed together, heaving up and down at the same rate. I was sure he feel my heart racing just as well, he pressed even closer to me making me want to give him ma short moan of pleasure bur I held it in. We stayed in that position for another minute or so before Soul drew back. He unwrapped himself from me and leaned back.

"Soul?" I asked as his lips pulled away. He was on all fours hunched over me still panting in and out, staring down at me. "I love you..." I felt a momentarily presence of his lips on mine once again, but it disappeared a second later. "I know, I love you too..." I said breathlessly. I pulled at his sleeves making him bend down and continue to kiss me. He placed a hand lightly on either of my shoulder, and moves down his jaw. His signature scent washed over me as he advanced down my neck.

Suddenly, I grasped pushing him back off me and pulled myself into a sitting position. "Mizuki I..." Soul started looking at me guilty, I swore under my breath, and looked up to see soul's confused face. My gaze then flickered over to the wall of curtains behind him. Soul noticed my doing so he turned to me. We were mainly facing his cause of death: Shadow. (Aka Mizuki's father and no not the hedgehog.)

**This took forever to finish and NOW I AM DONE...* collapse* ... review...follow...favorite...bye **


End file.
